


A Peculiar Gift

by shabootl



Series: Occult October [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Ravenclaw!Kuroo, hufflepuff!iwaizumi, jkr is a terf, ravenclaw!akaashi, ravenclaw!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Prompt 11: GrimoireIwaizumi's been crushing on Akaashi for too long, so he decides to give Akaashi an original gift idea.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Occult October [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943908
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	A Peculiar Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop naming my prompt lists after months because I clearly don't understand the concept of one, LOL

Occult October

Prompt 11: Grimoire

Fandom: Haikyuu!! HP AU

Pairings: Iwaizumi x Akaashi, minor one-sided Oikawa x Kuroo

* * *

Akaashi was really pretty. Iwaizumi remembered the exact moment he realized that too. It was the first Quidditch game of the season: Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff. Iwaizumi remembered running the warmups on their side of the field while also eyeing Ravenclaw’s new starting players. Ravenclaw had a new beater and chaser this year. One was some gangly blond, and the other-- _Akaashi_. Iwazumi was so momentarily dumbfounded that he almost got hit by one of Bokuto’s stray throws. Iwaizumi couldn’t even muster up the energy to deal with Bokuto’s moping because he was still so distracted.

Wind caressing curled locks, Akaashi looked so regal even just hovering by the goal posts with his uniform cape fluttering like he was in a magazine spread. Akaashi was even able to steal the quaffle right out of Iwaizumi’s arms that game. But it wasn’t his fault Akaashi’s piercing eyes struck him like an eagle’s talons. It was a very sour lost point. At least for Iwaizumi, anyway.

An admiration for Akaashi’s looks did not just strike Iwaizumi, but what seemed like half the student body as well. Akaashi received dozens of confessions all the time. But--at least to Iwaizumi’s relief--he never accepted any of them to date. And he always rejected people graciously too. Honestly, Iwaizumi wondered if it would be worth confessing to Akaashi just to have that soft, caring expression directed only on him while Akaashi turned him down.

So did Iwaizumi have a problem? Yes. Yes he did.

But at least he wasn’t constantly flooded with Valentine’s Day dwarf serenades, enchanted chocolates(some of suspicious content), flower bouquets, and homemade singing cards (which all sounded lovely, with the exception of one defective one that shouted lyrics from a horrified first year). Akaashi would no doubt be receiving yet another boatload of those, and if the sheer amount of Shittykawa’s obnoxious Valentine’s tokens were anything to judge by, Akaashi’s must’ve been suffering. And now, hence, Iwaizumi’s problem. Because he really _wanted_ to give Akaashi something on valentine’s day, but he sure as hell was not about to be sending candy hearts and all that. He doubted Akaashi would appreciate gifts as shallow as the crushes on him. So yes, did Iwaizumi brainstorm on the idea for a good 3 months? _Yes_. But it was for a good cause. Iwaizumi would swear by it--even if no one knew about it, considering, well, it would be anonymous. 

But what to give him? Oikawa sometimes gave Iwaizumi shitty favor cards as presents over the years (“An Oikawa-makeover would work wonders, Iwa-chan!”). Needless to say, the cards are at the bottom of his trunk, dirtied, and probably water-damaged with how rough Iwaizumi is with his stuff--not that he’d ever use the useless thing. But Iwaizumi couldn’t give Akaashi a book of favors if he wanted to remain anonymous. 

Akaashi liked to read, that was clear to anyone who ever spent any time with him. Iwaizumi _could_ get him store credit for Borgin and Burkes, but he knew what it was like to get giftcards from his muggle relatives, and while Iwaizumi always appreciated the money, it was annoying to be restricted to one store. Giftcards were an empty gesture, and Akaashi seemed like the sort of person to be uncomfortable using a stranger’s money.

So eventually, Iwaizumi decided on making a personalized grimoire; perfect for a student like Akaashi. He’d need a lot of help though.

“Why does Iwa-chan need the restricted section, anyway?” Oikawa gave him a suspicious look.

“I’m doing extra credit for Professor Akechi,” Iwaizumi said quickly.

Oikawa nodded. “Hmm. His N.E.W.T. level class _is_ hard. But Iwa-chan isn’t in that.”

“I’m doing research for an essay.” Wanting to avoid as much questioning as possible, Iwaizumi pushed past Oikawa to browse the stacks. Iwaizumi’s head started to throb as he looked from shelf to shelf. He really hadn’t thought of the specific types of spells and enchantments. However, thanks to Oikawa’s constant moaning about the talented fourth-year Akaashi being in this advanced class and that, Iwaizumi had a good idea of Akaashi’s subject favorites.

  
  


“I--Iwaizumi-senpai!” Yachi shot up from her seat in the library, eyes darting around.

“Uh, hey,” Iwaizumi said. It was a bit weird for him to come up and talk to Griffyndor’s substitute seeker, but if anyone needed help with anything art-related, Yachi was the go-to person. “I came here to ask you a favor.”

Yachi’s eyes widened and she leaned back away from Iwaizumi. “Wh-Wh--I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done!” She started to shake.

Iwaizumi huffed. He really thought Oikawa was exaggerating when he said he was intimidating. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Oh.”

“I just need help with this project,” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. “I’m trying to make a spellbook and you’re really good at that sort of thing. I’ll help you with your Quidditch skills in exchange.”

Yachi’s jaw dropped and she stared at him for two seconds before she could get a word out. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just didn’t think I’d hear something like that from you.” She ducked her head. “But I would be honored to learn from you, Iwaizumi-senpai.” She gave a deep bow.

“That’s really not necessary,” Iwaizumi said, easing Yachi back to stand up straight. “I’m just offering a favor for a favor.”

Yachi nodded. “Alright, then.” She smiled brightly.

  
  


He should have known Oikawa would figure it out. And Iwaizumi should’ve had the sense to just tell him. Because two weeks before Valentine’s Day, at exactly 4 in the morning, Oikawa yanked open Iwaizumi’s bed-curtains and ripped Iwaizumi’s blanket off the bed.

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi startled awake and squinted up to see an angry, pouty-faced Oikawa staring down at him. “What the hell, Shittykawa?!” His voice was a hoarse whisper.

Oikawa sat on the bed and leaned into Iwaizumi’s face.

“Iwa-chan betrayed me, Oikawa Tooru! His best friend in the world!”

“What?” Iwaizumi yawned. “Whatever this rubbish is can wait until a sane hour of the day.”

“No!” Oikawa pulled roughly on his arm. “Iwa-chan fancies Aka-teme!”

Iwaizumi shot up. “What are you on about?” He was glad it was dark enough to hide his blush.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes in a glare. “ _Lumos_.” He pointed his wand in Iwaizumi’s face like an interrogator. Well, there went hiding his blush. Still, Iwaizumi held up a hand to block out the blinding light. “Put that damn light out!”

“Iwa-chan is keeping secrets!” Oikawa hissed. “A crush! And of all people: Aka-teme!”

A thought occurred to Iwaizumi. “How in Elphaba’s heels did you get in here?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I know Ushiwaka changed the code to rubbing the apple, Iwa-chan.”

“He just changed it yesterday.”

“I have loads of friends, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaixumi rolled his eyes. “If you don’t let me sleep, I _will_ kill you,” Iwaizumi growled.

“But Iwa-cha--Ow!”

Iwaizumi twisted Oikawa’s arm behind his back.

“Iwa-chan, so violent, so violent!”

“I am not having this conversation,” Iwaizumi said. “Now leave before I walk across this room and wake up Ushiwaka so he can tell you why you should partner with him on that stupid potion project you’ve been blathering about!”

Oikawa gasped, scandalized. “You _wouldn’t!_ ”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flashed. “Get. Out. Now.”

Oikawa scrambled out of the room faster than a snitch on a Quidditch field.

With a sigh, Iwaizumi fell back onto his pillow, already mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of Oikawa he’d get at breakfast.

  
  


“And now it all makes sense!” Oikawa hit his fist into his palm.

Iwaizumi had tried and failed to avoid Oikawa that morning. Apparently, waking up much earlier than Oikawa normally does wasn’t enough. Iwaizumi would probably have to transfer to Durmstrang to get any ounce of a chance to avoid Oikawa’s pestering mind. And so sadly, he ended up just spilling out everything to Oikawa, if only to shut him up. 

Idly stirring a few grains of rice around his plate, Iwaizumi tuned out most of Oikawa’s posturing about how ‘all the signs were there’ and ‘how could Iwa-chan have such bad taste in men’ and whatever million other crimes Iwaizumi had apparently committed.

“Will you quit it?” Iwaizumi snapped. “And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t spew out all my secrets.”

“There’s no one here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, gesturing around. Indeed, as it was barely sunrise; the only other student in the Great Hall was Yachi, who was currently reviewing her notes over at the Gryffindor table. Honestly, Iwaizumi always wondered why the girl wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw. She was certainly smart enough for it. Iwaizumi definitely wished that the actual Ravenclaw in front of him would sit at his own actual god-forsaken table.

“Yeah, but when there is, I’d like you to keep your mouth shut, thanks.”

“No way. No way.” Oikawa made an ‘x’ with his forearms. “You can’t just expect me to do nothing now that I have this sensitive information!”

Iwaizumi stared straight into Oikawa’s eyes. “Fine. Then you’ll help me.”

“What?”

Iwaizumi glared. “You want to do something. Here’s your something.” And that’s how Iwaizumi roped Oikawa into finding better spells and thoughtful items to include in the grimoire. Well, not without the added drawback of Oikawa complaining the entire time--right until the very end.

  
  


Oikawa waved his wand over the completed spellbook with a final flourish. “There. Now whenever he holds it, the book will exude calming energy.” 

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said. He took it in his hands and flipped through it fondly. It had taken a few weeks to piece his ideas with Oikawa’s and align everything with Yachi’s designs to draw everything together, but it had been worth it--even worth the outburst he’d get from his captain about randomly deciding to tutor another house’s seeker. Which was fair, but Kyoutani's playing issues seemed to stem to something that should be treated by a therapist, not anything Iwaizumi could handle..

Oikawa sneered down at the spellbook. He probably would have wailed dramatically if they weren’t currently in the library. “Iwa-chaaaan.” he stage-whispered. Oikawa adorned his most obnoxious pouty-face. “I can’t believe you’re going through all this effort for a stupid fourth-year. How come you never made something this thoughtful for me?" 

Iwaizumi sorted. "Because you're an obnoxious arsehole, that's why." 

Oikawa squawked. "Well I hope he finds out this is from you and says ‘you're an ugly troll’!"

" _That._ ” Iwaizumi pointed his quill-feather at Oikawa. “ _That_ is exactly why I don't do this kind of shit for you." 

"Meannnn, Iwa-chan!"

“ _Hush_.” Kunikida, the librarian, sent them a dirty look.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa just couldn’t help himself.

  
  


Valentine’s Day finally strolled around, and Iwaizumi sat up that morning staring at the grimoire in his hands and asking himself why on earth he decided making this thing was a good idea. He’d planned on just having Oikawa leave the book on Akaashi’s bed and that be it. But apparently that was the most unromantic thing in the world, and there went Iwaizumi’s plan. Iwaizumi didn’t care about it being ‘romantic’, but when he thought about it, it _would_ be creepy to receive a gift on your _bed_ of all things from an unknown person.

But that just left Iwaizumi at a loss and wondering how the hell to give it to Akaashi. Iwaizumi opted for leaving it under his mattress to figure it all out over breakfast.

The entire castle was teeming with energy as Iwaizumi made his way down to breakfast. There were festive red and pink bows, teddy-bears holding hearts floating in the air, and from the _lovely_ sounds down some of the corridors, the serenading gnomes had begun their deliveries. Iwaizumi let out a groan at the sight of giggling couples, and gatherings of friends clearly hyping each other up to confess to their crush. It just made Iwaizumi’s stomach turn, and he shoved his hands in his pockets as he strode over to the Hufflepuff table.

Since the holiday fell on a Saturday, there were more students gallivanting around, and the Great Hall was no different. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the Slytherin table, where Miya Atsumu, Slytherin’s starting beater, had accrued a line of admirers as obnoxious as his personality. Iwaizumi never understood why the annoying, pompous types got so much attention. Especially that time rumor spread around that Oikawa might be part-veela. That had been the most trying time in Iwaizumi’s life.

Over at the Ravenclaw table, Oikawa was having an animated conversation with Kuroo, something that was about to give Iwaizumi a heart attack. Kuroo was one of the biggest gossips in school. If that nosy parker got a whiff of a clue from Oikawa about Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi’s plan of anonymity was completely fucked. Iwaizumi eyed the two nervously as he stabbed into a sausage.

“U-Uh. Iwaizumi-senpai.”

Iwaizumi looked up to Kindaichi’s flushed face. “What?”

“Are you okay.Y-You seem a bit, um…” Kindaichi’s brain seemed to frazzle out into nothing.

“Concerned about Oikawa-san?” Ennoshita sat down with a pleasant smile.

“Wha? No.” Iwaizumi shook his head. “Just dreading the inevitable piles of gifts and flowers he’s going to dump on my bed and rub in my face.”

“Do you--Do you not have a valentine, Iwaizumi-senpai?”

Kindaichi’s nervous question caught the attention of a few other members of the Quidditch team. The unsettling, probing eyes of Kyoutani was not what he needed today. He didn’t want any sort of speech from Ushiwaka. And definitely not--

“It’s okay, Iwai-san!” Nishinoya stepped in a power pose with one foot on the table. “There are still plenty of hours of the day to claim one!” Nishinoya beat a fist to his chest, staring in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, but Iwaizumi couldn’t quite see exactly who Nishinoya was looking at. It didn’t really matter anyway--as long as it wasn’t Akaashi that is--not that that mattered of course, because it wasn’t like Iwaizumi would be out confessing or anything.

Whatever.

Iwaizumi rubbed his temple. “I don’t care about this holiday. It’s not a big deal.”

Ushijima nodded. “It does seem frivolous to seek intimacy from someone for one day, only for the sole purpose of fulfilling shallow societal practices.” Ushijima poked at the floating, giggling teddy-bear offering him a candy heart. “My apologies. I try to avoid sweets.” The teddy pouted and moved on to Nishinoya, who had no problem gobbling it up. Then it turned to Kageyama and promptly whizzed away, scared of his resting bitch-face. The same happened with Kyoutani before the teddy-bear gave up and moved on to the Slytherin table.

Iwaizumi grimaced. He really didn’t need that. “Besides, we’ve got practice today. Let’s focus on that.” The rest of the team seemed to agree with him--on focusing on practice, at least. Even their fearless captain--the captain currently hurtling towards the Ravenclaw table like a rogue bludger.

“Agaaaashiiiii.” Bokuto wrapped his arms around the fourth-year. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” Akaashi made no move to do anything in Bokuto’s grip; just holding a slightly annoyed expression. With the excuse of watching his rambunctious captain, Iwaizumi allowed himself to admire Akaashi’s features.

Once Bokuto released him, Akaashi sighed. “Good morning, Bokuto-san.” The fourth-year had only just arrived in the Great Hall, and Bokuto’s expletives only drew more attention to the fact that Akaashi was present. Iwaizumi could see the growing irritation on Oikawa’s face as several of the girls lining up to talk to him stole looks at Akaashi. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. How greedy could you get? Though it _was_ funny how a bunch of teddy-bears were floating around Akaashi, offering him sweets as well. Iwaizumi wished his phone worked to snap a photo. With Yachi’s editing, it would look really good as a post on--

Iwaizumi scowled as he watched students crowd Akaashi to bestow gifts, many of which--to Iwaizumi’s satisfaction--were declined. Iwaizumi turned back to his teammates. 

“So this match against Slytherin. Miya’s going to be as annoying as usual. Obviously. But their new seeker, Kenma--apparently he’s a great strategist. And with someone as sneaky as Suga on the team with him, I wouldn’t be surprised if they found a way to maneuver around our offense.”

“Tendou will also be much to work against,” Komori said.

Iwaizumi groaned at the memory of Tendou and Atsumu ganging up on him last game. A strategist plus some pesky beaters--not to mention Daishou’s goddamn feints? This game was going to be the death of him. Even more so if Bokuto got into one of his moods. 

Iwaizumi wished Akaashi was on the Hufflepuff team. Handling Bokuto would be much easier. And what would it be like to play together on the field? Passing would be a breeze. Akaashi was so dextrous and--Iwaizumi ended his train of thought then and there. Akaashi would _not_ interfere in a game he wasn’t even in. Iwaizumi smacked his forehead, much to the concern of everyone around him.

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi said. No one looked convinced. And Iwaizumi couldn’t blame them; he wasn’t either. But he’d be able to forget all about this during Quidditch practice. Or so he thought.

  
  
  


A reminder was in the form of two messily-wrapped gifts in his cubby in the changing rooms.

“Ohohoho.” Bokuto poked his head over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You have a valentine, Iwaizumi!”

Iwaizumi mourned his ears.

Kindaichi looked up. “Really?” Everyone rushed around Iwaizumi. Even Aone took a peek over.

“Aren’t you going to open it?!” Nishinoya could have been a broom himself with how often he managed to stay in the air by jumping. “You didn’t show us last year!”

“Last year?” Kindaichi said.

Iwaizumi swallowed. “Give me some space, would you?” he barked. “I want you all on the field in five minutes.”

“But I’m the captain,” Bokuto whined through pouty lips, but he followed Iwaizumi’s orders.

The team settled into changing, though Kindaichi kept sending frantic, worried looks at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi pushed down his nerves and unwrapped the gifts. One was a broom care kit, and the other, a quality set of Quidditch gloves. There was no way these were from Akaashi. If they were, they wouldn’t be wrapped like an eight-year-old did it. Not to mention--though they were messily wrapped, they seemed to be from two different people. Probably the same two as last year--both of whom Iwaizumi still couldn’t figure out the identity. But they _were_ Quidditch materials. So if _Akaashi_ wanted to give him a gift in disguise--Iwaizumi shook the thoughts out of his head. Too much wishful thinking.

Practice proved well enough of a distraction, what with Nishinoya doing his rolling thunder rebounds--(Made even more annoying because the idiot had somehow customized his broom to make a thunder-clap noise whenever it hit the quaffle. There wasn't much Iwaizumi could do about it if the goddamn captain thought it was cool.). 

And then there was an irritated Kageyama giving an equally aggravated Kyoutani an earful about his seeking technique (Kyoutani was always too aggressive when it came to seeker-on-seeker chases with the snitch. It was the cause of many opponent injuries in-game, so Iwaizumi couldn’t be _too_ mad at Kageyama--though he did have to break off the yelling when Kyoutani whipped out his wand). 

And oh, one could never forget how Ushijima unintentionally set off Bokuto by making clean-shot after clean-shot. Merlin, it made Iwaizumi want to throw himself off the stands. 

But then Oikawa had the nerve to bust into Hufflepuff’s practice and demand Iwaizumi follow him.

“I have an idea, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi sighed. “What?”

“You’ll give it to Aka-teme later, in the form of an explosion of fireworks on the Quidditch pitch. Kuroo-chan has some extra ones and--”

“ _Kuroo_ knows?” Iwaizumi hissed.

“I didn’t tell him!” Oikawa waved his hands in front of him in innocence. “You know Kuroo-chan, he figured it out!”

Iwaizumo’s heart rate sped up. “He didn’t tell anyone, did he?”

“No.” Oikawa waved a hand in front of his face. “Kuroo-chan knows that if he blew the gaff, he’d have Oikawa Tooru to answer to!” Oikawa held his fists up as though boxing.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a sigh of relief. “Thank Alaster--wait. What do you mean _explosions_? There will be none of that!”

“But Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said. “How else will you stand out from the rest?”

“The book itself already stands out!” Iwaizumi said. “Everyone else gave him normal gifts.”

Oikawa gasped. “That’s it! Iwa-chan, I’m a genius!”

“Wha?”

“The book’s in your room, right?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi said slowly, giving him the side-eye.

“We’ll do a normal delivery!” Oikawa said.

“That was my idea in the first place,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Leave it all to Oikawa!” And Oikawa dashed off for the Hufflepuff dormitory.

Iwaizumi sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. Next to Iwaizumi, a floating teddy-bear approached and offered him a flower.

  
  


Akaashi darted into the Quidditch cubby room with a sigh of relief. That one Slytherin girl just kept appearing _everywhere_. He'd have to report her to Nekomata the next time he saw him.

“Hey, hey.”

Akaashi looked over to the only other person in the room: Kuroo.

“You look like you just ran a 5K.” Kuroo sauntered over with a grin.

“Ha. Ha,” Akaashi said. He schooled his face into his usual blank expression. “You’re early, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo put a hand to his chest. “Why, your fearless captain is _always_ early to make sure everything is accounted for.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and pushed past Kuroo to his cubby. Then he did a double-take. Sitting in the cubby was a carefully wrapped package. A feeling of dread washed over him. Did he have a stalker that figured out where his cubby was? Wait…

Akaashi shot a suspicious look at Kuroo before picking up the package to examine. From the size and feel of it, Akaashi could tell it was a book. On the front was a small card, and Akaashi opened it.

_My silly friend was too embarrassed to give this to you today, so I had to step in._

_~Your secret matchmaker_

Akaashi read the note over twice. Then he looked at every part of the package, but there was no other note or name attached. _Matchmaker?_ Akaashi glanced at Kuroo again, eyes narrowed. “Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo turned around with an innocent grin. Too innocent. “What’s up, Akaashi-kun?”

Akaashi held the package in front of him.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “It seems you have an admirer.” His lips twisted in amusement.

“It says it’s from a matchmaker,” Akaashi said. The accusation was in his tone.

“And?”

Akaashi glared. “A matchmaker who just _happens_ to know where my cubby is?”

Kuroo tilted his head. “That could be literally everyone on the team, and their friends.”

Akaashi took a step closer. “Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo shook his head. “Maybe you’ll get a clue by opening it.”

And that was when a chatty Oikawa hanging off Miya Osamu’s neck entered the room. From the annoyed look on Osamu’s face, Oikawa must’ve gotten him pretty worked up.

“--I’m just saying, Samu-chan. Confess! Confess!”

“Oi.” Osamu shrugged Oikawa off his shoulders, and Akaashi thought he saw a small blush on Osamu’s cheeks. Akaashi studied him. Could it possibly be Osamu? Aside from Kuroo, Oikawa would be the most likely suspect for a ‘secret matchmaker’. “There ain’t no one to confess to.”

“But SamuSamu-chan, you’ve been staring for _ages_.”

Osamu frowned as he turned to his cubby. “That don’ mean nothin’.”

“And helping her make those Quidditch banners didn’t mean anything _either_?”

Osamu’s eyes flashed and Akaashi almost saw the feral look _Atsumu_ would make before he jumped someone.

“Oikawa-san,” Akaashi said. “You shouldn’t provoke Miya-san. We have a practice to run.”

“Yes, Aka-chan. I know. I’m the _captain_.”

“Vice-captain,” Osamu corrected.

Kuroo clapped once. “Alright. That’s enough about Samu-kun, yeah?”

“Hmph.” Oikawa harrumphed himself to his own cubby. 

Akaashi repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Oikawa had to have _some_ problem with _someone_ every other day. Well, anyone except Iwaizumi. Akaashi frowned down at the present. Could it be Iwaizumi? It would make sense with Oikawa bothering Osamu… Akaashi tilted his head. But no way. Iwaizumi didn’t strike Akaashi as a person who would make something like this, let alone give it to _Akaashi_ of all people. Still...he wouldn’t mind. That much he could admit to himself.

Ignoring the curious eyes of his other teammates slowly trickling into the room, Akaashi opened the book. He nearly gasped. A grimoire. From the binding to the drawings and feel, one could immediately tell it was homemade. Akaashi ran his fingers over the hardcover, a smile tugging at his lips. Being muggle-born, he’d always loved the mysterious and mystical. And this was always what his younger self imagined when someone would say ‘magic’. The image invoked mystery and wonder, even after Akaashi had found out wizarding books were as mass-produced as any muggle one. 

The book seemed to hum with energy under his fingertips, but certainly not in a bad way. He opened the book and slowly flipped through it. There were pages of enchantments for stress and comfort, an almanac of which times of the year were best for certain spells and potions--even tips for learning wandless magic. There Akaashi stumbled on a few that would help him in his favorite subject classes. There was so, so much more. Whoever made this had clearly taken _loads_ of time and effort. And yet, they remained _anonymous_? Why on Earth would someone do that?

And then he reached it. Near the end of the book were several pages filled with nothing but Quidditch information, the best way to take care of your broom, and even-- Akaashi almost dropped the book-- even excerpts of guides and techniques _specifically_ for chasers. A whole page seemed to be from the author themself--if the fact that it was hand-written to judge by. Skimming the writing, Akaashi could tell the author knew Quidditch, and was probably a chaser. The nuances and details in the explanations could only come from someone who played. And someone who played _well_.

Akaashi’s brow furrowed as he thought over the chasers in every house. There were so many. Any of whom could’ve done this.

“What’s that?”

Akaashi nearly jumped out of his skin at Yaku’s voice. The blonde was peering over Akaashi’s arms to read the book.

“A gift,” Kuroo said. “From a secret admirer.”

“Oooh.” The team hummed in interest.

Akaashi looked up and scanned his teammates. Possibilities popped up in his head, but the quality of the art in the grimoire was throwing him off. None of the chasers he knew were good with art. A lot of them were actually atrocious at it (case in point: Hoshiumi). Maybe Asahi-san? He was good with art but...Akaashi frowned. That didn’t sound right.

Kuroo chuckled, clearly enjoying Akaashi’s puzzlement.

“Having trouble, Aka-chan?”

Akaashi scowled at Oikawa’s shit-eating grin.

Akaashi turned to the group. “Does anyone know a Quidditch player with a talent for art?”

Osamu froze. There was a soft pause before he said. “Yachi-san.” His tone was a little more dead than usual.

Akaashi frowned. “Yachi-san?”

“She’s Gryffindor’s reserve seeker,” Tsukishima said. “Are we actually going to practice now? I’d rather not waste any time.”

Akaashi set into autopilot mode as he fell into his thoughts. Tsukishima’s information just sent Akaashi into a whirlwind of permutations. It wouldn’t make sense for Tsukishima to be an obnoxious secret admirer. Only Kuroo and Oikawa made sense. But between the two of them, they had loads of friends. Akaashi sighed. There wasn’t any use trying to figure that out right now.  
  
  


Off to the side, Oikawa watched Akaashi open the present with bubbly glee. He really wished he could’ve used his phone for a photo. Stupid wizarding world with its stupid magic. He really wished he could show Kuroo the magic of social media. Kuroo snuck up to him and pounced, and Oikawa shrieked. “Kuroo-chan!” 

Kuroo guffawed. Oikawa puffed out his cheeks.

“You know,” Kuroo said, eyes glued to Akaashi. “If Iwaizumi wants to get closer to Akaashi, he’s going to have to do something more than an anonymous gift. Though, it is a very thoughtful one.”

Oikawa did a double-take. He yanked Kuroo’s collar so their faces were closer. “How do you know about Iwa-chan?!”

Kuroo shrugged. “It really isn’t hard to figure out when Hufflepuff’s vice-captain is staring at one of my chasers.” Kuroo chuckled. “I thought he was examining Akaashi’s plays for games, but that excuse didn't make much sense when he always just _happens_ to be with you when you’re talking to _Akaashi_ about a class, only joining us to Hogsmeade when _Akaashi_ is, and helping Akaashi deal with _Bokuto’s_ antics--that sort of thing.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped. How could he have missed something so _obvious_ for so long? Then something occurred to him. “Wait. You make it sound like Iwa-chan’s been doing this for a while.”

Kuroo looked at him, eyebrows raised. “You mean _you_ _didn’t_ know when _your_ Iwa-chan was preoccupied with someone other than yourself?”

Oikawa clamped his mouth shut with a pout. “Mean, Kuroo-chan.”

Kuroo snorted out a laugh. “So the ever observant Oikawa Tooru _can_ be oblivious sometimes, eh?”

Oikawa tilted his head at Kuroo’s words. There was something heavy about the way he said it. But drawing nothing, Oikawa puffed up his cheeks. “ _Mean_.”

Kuroo shook his head and gave Oikawa’s arm a soft punch. “Let’s get these lads into shape, yeah?” Kuroo raised his voice to address the entire team. “Alright, enough gossiping--” Yaku snorted. “--On the pitch!”

* * *

  
  


“Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a dry look to cover up his nervousness. Once Ravenclaw’s afternoon practice ended, Oikawa immediately found Iwaizumi and dragged him to Ravenclaw Tower.

“Why, veritaserum, of course,” Oikawa said flirtatiously, completely ignoring Iwaizumi. He did that every single time. Quite annoying actually: to flirt with a door knocker.

“Correct.” The door swung open, and Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into the common room.

“You do this every bloody time.” Iwaizumi growled. “Why ask for my fashion advice when you know I give shitty fashion advice?!”

“Haiji-chan also has shitty fashion advice. So if I dress up in something _you_ think looks good, then Haiji-chan will like it!”

Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa into a headlock. “I can’t understand how I’ve dealt with you for this bloody long.”

“I agree,” Yaku said, stepping out of the dormitory staircase. He looked like he’d just walked out of a street-fashion guide, with his hair slicked back with shades resting on it.

“Ooooh. You never told me you were going on a date,” Kuroo had just entered the Tower after them. “How did you even keep it a secret?”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Save it for Oikawa, won’t you?” And he pushed past Kuroo and left the Tower.

Kuroo soured. “But Oikawa didn’t keep it a secret,” he said as though Yaku were still in the room.

“Kuroo-chan!” Oikawa gasped. He’d finally extricated himself from Iwaizumi’s grip.

“I am not sticking around for this.” Iwaizumi started walking for Oikawa’s room.

“Hey!” Oikawa tugged Kuroo behind him as he ran after Iwaizumi. “You can’t escape, Iwa-chan. Kruoo-chan’s coming too!”

Once in Oikawa’s shared room, Iwaizumi flopped down on his bed. A low groan escaped him.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa was already at his side to scold him. “You jumped on my outfit options.”

“You can use a bloody spell to fix it,” Iwaizumi said, not even opening one eye.

Oikawa huffed. “See what I have to deal with, Kuroo-chan?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo leaned on the post of his own bed, not quite as cheery as he normally was.

“I _know_ you two might be sad about not having dates,” Oikawa said. “But think of it this way, you can distract yourselves by helping me! And you’ll get all the juicy information about how it went when I come back. _If I come back_.” Oikawa made a suggestive look that made Iwaizumi gag.

“I mean, Iwaizumi _could_ have a date,” Kuroo said. “If he gave Akaashi his gift _himself_.” Kuroo grinned, but it looked a bit forced.

“It’s not my fault Shittykawa just took it and _gave_ it to him!” Iwaizumi said, glaring at the offender.

“Oh, you would’ve never gotten the nerve.” Oikawa waved him off.

“I would have if someone didn’t take it,” Iwaizumi said.

“Well, that’s gone and passed,” Oikawa said. “Now it’s time to formulate your confession!”

Iwaizumi sat up fast. “Excuse me?”

“Iwaizumi, you can’t just give someone a gift like that and not say anything,” Kuroo said. “Wouldn’t you find it odd if you received a present like anonymously.”

Oikawa nodded. “It’s a waste, honestly.”

Iwaizumi frowned. The more he thought about it, it _would_ be creepy to get a handmade spellbook customized just for him.” He sighed. “I just--” he swallowed. It felt so weird to talk about it out loud. “I know he isn’t interested. He rejects people all the time. I’ll save myself the embarrassment this way.”

Oikawa frowned, looking up from where he was comparing two different shirts. “Iwa-chan. You don’t know that he’ll reject you.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Can’t we focus on your stupid date or whatever?”

“Put some sense into him, Kuroo-chan!” Oikawa said. “You’re being too quiet right now. It’s way better to confess and get it done, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said to Iwaizumi, but he was looking away. “You’ll be miserable if you don’t.”

“ _Exactly,_ ” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi massaged his forehead. “Look--”

“Which is why--” Oikawa spun around dramatically. “You’ll leave it all up to Oikawa!”

Iwaizumi recoiled.

“Don’t make that face.” Oikawa wagged a finger. “All you need to do is say three little words. That’s all!”

Iwaizumi turned to Kuroo. “What did you guys do?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Kuroo said. “Oikawa didn’t do anything, really.”

Oikawa squawked. “Kuroo-chan!”

Kuroo ruffled his already messed up hair. “Just wait for me after dinner. I’ll let you into the restricted section. It’s all you after that.”

Iwaizumi already knew he hated this.

  
  


“You should take your own advice, you know,” Iwaizumi said.

“Huh?” Kuroo looked up from where he grabbed the doorknob.

“Shittykawa.”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows.

Iwaizumi scowled. “I’m not as dense as people think.”

Kuroo ran his hand through his hair. He gave a sad chuckle. “It’s a bit different, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “You said it makes you miserable, right?”

Kuroo looked at Iwaizumi, face unreadable. Then he nodded and gave Iwaizumi a small smile. “In ya go.” And he pushed Iwaizumi in the restricted section and shut the door.

Iwaizumi puffed out some air. As one would expect on a weekend holiday, the library had been practically vacant when he and Kuroo entered. Iwaizumi shrugged to himself. The restricted section probably had some cool books on dragon keeping, or something equally as risky.

So Iwaizumi took his time strolling through the stacks. The restricted section was actually kind of cool. So many of the books seemed ancient, and some were actually inspiration for some parts of Akaashi’s grimoire. This area of the library had a different feeling to it. There was some air of something more rustic, earthy, more primal to the stacks, and Iwaizumi found it quite nicer than he’d thought. Perusing the shelves, he finally came across something interesting. It was a bound tome, like something he would see in those creepy occult shows on television. The cover was actually two pieces of wood, and uneven, like it was _actually_ made a million years ago. Iwaizumi grinned down at the title. _Dragons & Daemons of Past _ There was also loads of writing all around the English. It kind of looked like those weird squiggles in Oikawa’s Ancient Runes homework. And that only made it all the more appealing. He shifted the tome in his arms. The thing was pretty heavy, too.

Iwaizumi walked around a bit, trying to find the table where he and Oikawa had poured over books. The restricted section was annoying that way, all these odd twists and turns made it feel like Knockturn Alley. Not that he ventured down there or anything. And _definitely_ not with Akaashi to keep Bokuto and Kuroo from doing anything stupid. Not at all. Iwaizumi grinned at the memory. Chasing after five escaped baby qalupaliks was incredibly stressful at the time, but looking back on it, it was definitely worth sharing matching grins with Akaashi once they’d rounded them all up.The boy was too pretty for his own good.

Finally finding the table, Iwaizumi collapsed into a chair and ran a hand through his hair. It wouldn’t do to dwell on Akaashi so much. But whatever Shittykawa had thought up was anxiety inducing. Iwaizumi straightened up and flipped the book open, only for his jaw to drop in horror: The majority of the book was written in that weird script, making it nothing more than a picture book as far as he was concerned. Iwaizumi scowled. And it looked really cool too.

“Aa.”

Iwaizumi looked up, and to his horror and excitement, Akaashi stood before him. He was standing in casual muggle-wear and sporting a few books. Iwaizumi bit his lip. Akaashi looked ridiculously attractive in an oversized sweater. If Iwaizumi tried that, he’d look like a bog monster (Oikawa let him know as such. The arse).

Akaashi gave a small smile. “My apologies, Iwaizumi-san. I didn’t think anyone would be here.” He glanced at Iwaizumi and then the tome on the desk.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “No, sorry. I didn’t know. I can take another desk--”

“It’s fine,” Akaashi said. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be studying at this time.” Iwaizumi nervously gestured at the chair across from him, and Akaashi sat down.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “No. I’m not too scholarly. Just reading, er, for fun.”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. “In the restricted section?”

“I’ve already read all the dragon books in the regular shelves.” Iwaizumi licked his lips. It wasn’t a lie. Iwaizumi had a weird fascination with dragons and similar creatures. He was actually considering a job working with dragons, and it showed in his Care of Magical Creatures marks.

Akaashi nodded. Despite sitting down, he still had his own books clutched to his chest. Iwaizumi recognized the grimoire as one of them. “I didn’t know you could read runes.”

“Huh?”

Akaashi gestured at the tome.

“Oh, er, actually.” Iwaizumi blushed in embarrassment. “I was expecting English, actually. Bit of a surprise when I opened it.” He laughed uncomfortably.

Akaashi nodded. He seemed to be thinking something, glancing between Iwaizumi and the tome several times.

“Er, is something wrong?” Iwaizumi said. Below the desk, he started clutching the sides of his chair.

Akaashi gave the tome one long look before his eyes met Iwaizumi’s. “Iwaizumi-san…” he spoke slowly, tentatively, like he was talking to a frightened puppy. “Did you--are you--” Akaashi set his books down on the table and held the grimoire out for Iwaizumi to see. Iwaizumi swallowed. “Do you know anything about this? I received this earlier as a gift, but whoever gave it to me was anonymous.” Akaashi’s eyes bored into his. “It did have a note from an alleged ‘matchmaker’ but that wasn’t signed either.” _Dammit, Shittykawa._

“I see.” Iwaizumi wracked his brain for a fitting answer. Iwaizumi _could_ just fess up, but here, sitting right in front of him, Iwaizumi was at a loss for words.

“I simply appreciate the effort,” Akaashi said. “And I would at least like to thank the person for it.” He looked down at the grimoire. “It feels odd to receive, quite frankly. I usually refuse gifts, but I’d feel a bit guilty returning something like this.”

“I guess so.” Iwaizumi gripped harder at the chair. Rejection was imminent. That had been clear from the beginning, but to hear it from Akaashi’s lips made it all the worse.

Oikawa’s annoying badgering rang through Iwaizumi’s head. That idiot would definitely drive him up the wall until the day he died harassing Iwaizumi to confess. Iwaizumi glanced around furtively. Might as well. At least there was no one around.

“Iwaizumi-san? Are you alright?”

Iwaizumi snapped out of his inner fumblings and nearly jumped at the intensity of Akaashi’s gaze. “Yes! Sorry. Uh. I--”

A tense few seconds passed before Iwaizumi just sighed.

“I’m not--expecting. Anything from you. I just--er, I…” Iwaizumi licked his lips. “I-I-I made that book. For you. I like you, Akaashi.” He finished lamely, his voice trailing off as he averted his eyes. Iwaizumi’s shoulders were at his ears. He now had a greater respect for the girls who confessed to Oikawa.

Akaashi hummed in acknowledgement. He paused before saying. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi nodded stiffly. “It’s nothing.”

“No,” Akaashi said. “It isn’t. It’s a lot more than nothing.” Akaashi flipped through the pages.”This is...I can’t really put into words what I think.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Akaashi shook his head. “No. Not at all.”

Iwaizumi forced himself to look at Akaashi, and was taken aback to find Akaashi giving him a soft smile.

“I’m flattered, truly.”

Iwaizumi braced himself for the impending ‘thanks, but you’re uglier than a blast-ended skrewt’.

“But, I’m sorry. I don not return your feelings.”

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched. “I wasn’t--”

“But,” Akaashi said, raising a hand. “But I’ve always found you incredibly charming--” Iwaizumi’s mind went blank. “And so, I wouldn’t mind--” Akaashi hid part of his face with the back of his hand. “I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you. And I can’t promise anything, but--” Was this real life? Was he dreaming? Was Akaashi actually saying all this or did someone hit Iwaizumi with a spell that warped his sanity?

“--I think. I think I could be interested,” Akaashi finished. “In you.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped. It was silent for a moment while Iwaizumi constructed a complete thought. “I’m sorry. My hearing and sanity seem to have left me.”

The corners of Akaashi’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “I’m serious, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi’s body tingled, and he felt his entire neck and chest flush. “Oh.”

Akaashi tilted his head. “Do you not want to?”

“What. Yes! No. I mean--” Iwaizumi blurted out. Dobby’s sock, he sounded stupid. Who was the older one here?

“I can’t believe you did all of this.” Akaashi smoothed a hand across a page of the grimoire.

“I had help,” Iwaizumi said.

“Yes. I think I’ve pierced it all together,” Akaashi said. _Merlin’s Beard, he’s clever._ “Why didn’t you say anything, Iwaizumi-san?”

“Ah. I’ve seen you batting away people all the time,” Iwaizumi said. “You’re a bit intimidating, you know.” Iwaizumi grinned sheepishly.

“Intimidating? Even when I was covered head to foot in mud the one game where it was pouring rain and you shoved into me so hard I fell off my broom and onto the ground?”

Iwaizumi’s face burned. “It was an accident, I swear it!”

Akaashi chuckled. “I know.”

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. Now he was _completely_ embarrassed.

“Iwaizumi-san.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want some help with that?”

“Hm?”

Akaashi gestured at the large tome.

“What? D’you mean…”

“You want to read it for fun, right?” Akaashi said. “I can read it aloud for you.”

“Morgana’s mole, you don’t have to do that,” Iwaizumi waved his hands in front of him.

“But I want to.” Akaashi stood up and walked to Iwaizumi’s side of the table.

“Um.”

Akaashi sat down next to Iwaizumi and shuffled over close enough to have it between them. He looked at Iwaizumi expectantly. And with that strong gaze, small smile, and the few centimeters between them, how could Iwaizumi possibly say no?

**Author's Note:**

> I love AkaIwa so much. This pairing deserves so much more <3 
> 
> And whaaat? I didn't sneak in any OsaYachi in there .~. (as well as the other pairing that I did not name >-> squint a bit. it's there)
> 
> Iwaizumi, Ushijima, Kageyama, Bokuto, Kyoutani, Aone, and Nishinoya on one team is beyond chaotic and I love it. And yes, I headcanon all of them as Hufflepuffs. Including Ennoshita, Kindaichi, and Komori. Three guesses who gave Iwa-chan those two gifts. ^-^ hint: kindaichi was not one of them
> 
> In case you were curious, Ravenclaw’s team has: Kuroo, Oikawa, Akaashi, Semi, Yaku, Tsukishima, Osamu, Yahaba, Aran, and Shibayama. (If Kuroo and Tsukki aren’t the most annoying beaters LOL)
> 
> Between the two teams, it was really hard to pick who’d be captain. It was especially tough with Ushijima v Bokuto. But I'm sure Iwa-chan wishes it was Ushijima HA
> 
> And best believe Yachi is Gryffindor's reserve seeker!
> 
> *****Update!!!**  
>  I've posted a companion fic to this one! So if you like OiKuroo or OsaYachi, I would recommend [it's supposed to be simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800023/chapters/68058505)


End file.
